In general, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is to connect or support various parts in response to circuit design of electric wiring, and concomitant with recent trend of miniaturized size of electronic products, a PCB capable of mounting parts in a high density is on demand. In response to this requirement, various types of PCBs are being developed, and one of these is a rigid PCB capable of being three-dimensionally and spatially deformable. The rigid PCB requires a high bendability at a flexible part or a flexible area.
However, the flexible area of the rigid PCB receives a continued bending force, and is printed with a conductive material to thereby provide an influence in bending, whereby damage such as cracks and tearing is frequently generated to result in generation of detective products.
Furthermore, when a substrate assembly is formed with the rigid PCB in a shield can protecting the substrate assembly by accommodating the substrate assembly in a camera module, an interference at a connection part of a substrate forming the substrate may be disadvantageously generated due to bending at the flexible area when the substrate assembly is arranged.